


Under Dressed.

by Karatachi



Series: Rare Pairings [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Neji is forced to dress like a girl for a mission which results in Kiba and Shikamaru enjoying it a little too much.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Rare Pairings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Under Dressed.

Neji was uncomfortable. Shikamaru, Kiba, and he got sent out onto a mission and Tsunade refused to tell him what the mission was about. It wasn't until they've been walking for a while that Shikamaru decided to inform them. And Neji understood exactly why the Hokage kept quiet. It's a basic mission where the leaf village needed info on someone. The plan was to send a person to try and seduce the info out. That person was meant to be a girl though. Apparently, Tsunade didn't have any available female ninja so here Neji was, uncomfortable as ever. He was wearing heels and one of Ino's sleazy outfits that _really _shouldn't have fit him. Thankfully, he's able to take them off soon. For the first time in his entire life, Neji had his hair braided to the side, a talent that Kiba apparently possessed. Neji actually sort of liked his hair like this, something he would never admit to. He'd probably start wearing it around the house when he's by himself.__

__The mission had gone smoothly and the boys were almost back to the cheap motel they had decided to rent out. Usually, they'd just camp outside but it was way too cold for that. Neji was shivering and he had really wished he had brought a jacket. Shikamaru on the other hand was glad Neji didn't bring a coat. Shikamaru knew he was in the wrong but something about Neji dressed like _that _really did something to him. And he's aware he isn't the only creep as well because he noticed the way Kiba's eyes keep drifting to Neji's legs and midsection. He noticed the way Kiba's touches lingered when he was braiding the Hyuga's hair.___ _

____"Damn, Neji, are you cold?" Kiba asks, amusement in his voice. Neji shoots him a glare, sniffling his nose. Kiba strips off his jacket, slipping it over Neji's shoulders. Shikamaru felt a pang of annoyance but it was quickly replaced with guilt. Neji shouldn't have to freeze to death all because Shikamaru liked looking at how skinny and fit his waist was._ _ _ _

____"Thank you," Neji says, quietly. _A little too late for the jacket. _Neji kept that thought to himself, grateful that Kiba even gave it to him. Even if the motel is five minutes away at most.___ _ _ _

______"Anytime," Kiba says, a little too enthusiastically. Kiba thought Neji looked real cute in his jacket but Neji looked cute in anything. He especially looked cute in a crop top and skirt. He never thought he would see Neji in women's clothes and he never thought he'd react the way he did. Neji was pretty like a girl. Obviously, that's why Tsunade chose him for this mission._ _ _ _ _ _

______The rest of the trip back to the motel was quiet and Shikamaru really wished he missed the weird look the receptionist gave them as they walked past. Kiba was the first one to enter the motel, throwing himself down on one of the beds. Shikamaru took a seat on the other one, sitting directly across from a laying Kiba. They only had two beds and they didn't have enough money to get a whole other room. It was already agreed that Shikamaru could sleep on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji walks over to his bag, rooting through it. Shikamaru found himself getting annoyed at the idea of Neji changing back into his normal clothes before he completely swiped that thought from his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Neji," Kiba says, now sitting up. He was leaned back on his hands, holding himself up. Neji turns towards the brunette, an eyebrow raised._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come here," Kiba demands, his voice different. Shikamaru was thrown back by how dominating he sounded. Neji nods, walking over to the other boy. He looked just as confused as Shikamaru felt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes?" Neji asks, stopping in front of Kiba. Shikamaru hears Neji gasp and he really wished he could see what just happened. Kiba's dumbass baggy jacket was blocking his view._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji's hand darts to Kiba's hair, fingers gripping at the messy brown locks. Shikamaru felt his stomach drop, having a sense of what was happening. He wanted to move and get a better angle and yet he found himself frozen, scared that if he made any noise, Neji would pull away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiba must have somehow read the jonin's thoughts because right then, he strips off the jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Kiba had his mouth pressed against Neji's stomach, sucking and nipping at it. Shikamaru felt his own stomach drop at the sight. Shikamaru was surprised Neji didn't jump back or deny Kiba's advances. He didn't even really flinch when he touched him. Shikamaru wonders if this isn't their first time with each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You look really good like this," Kiba says, pausing after each word to press a kiss to Neji's bare stomach. Neji nods, running his fingers through Kiba's hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just wanted to touch you so badly during the mission but I didn't want to ruin it," Kiba confesses and now Shikamaru definitely believes this isn't their first time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't be overdramatic," Neji whispers, quietly. Kiba snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. Neji never did find himself as hot as he really was. And he was very hot. Kiba wasn't lying about keeping his hands to himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not being overdramatic. Even Shikamaru looked ready to bend you over and take you raw." Kiba points out, sending a smirk to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widen at the mention of his name and he wouldn't be surprised if Neji forgot he was behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji turns too peak over his shoulder, sending a look of lust Shikamaru's way. Shikamaru found himself go weak and if he wasn't already sitting, his legs would have definitely given out on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And right now, I really wanna see him take you raw, especially in that tight skirt," Kiba states, his hands running underneath the bottoms. He squeezes Neji's ass, making the other boy gasp out in surprise. The words did something to Shikamaru and he isn't proud of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How about it, Nara? You in the mood to get laid?" Kiba asks, and Shikamaru had to control himself before he shot the mutt a dumb look. Shikamaru was a teenage boy. He's never not in the mood._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Always." He states, shrugging boredly. Or at least acting bored. There was nothing boring about this. His heart was beating fast and he thought he could pass out at any moment. He was unsurprisingly a virgin and this was as much stimulation that he's ever gotten if you don't count the daily masturbation sessions._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good," Kiba says as he stands up. Neji backs up a little to give him space but Kiba just tugged him in closer by his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hands and knees. Now." Kiba demands lowly, staring Neji straight in the eyes. Neji nods, resulting in Kiba to unhand him. The brunette moves out of the way, allowing Neji to climb onto the bed. Shikamaru felt like everything was in slow motion, the Hyuga taking forever. Shikamaru watches him crawl into position, the skirt completely flashing his underwear. The Nara found himself gawking at the sight. Neji was wearing panties, a pretty pink pair. He thought this day couldn't get any better._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt almost a wave of disappointment when Neji turned to the side so that he was laying on the bed correctly. He took the position Kiba told him too, arching his back. Shikamaru could tell that wasn't his first time in that position, the angle too good for that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kiba sat back down on the bed, motioning for Shikamaru to approach. He stood up slowly, afraid his legs would give out if not. Shikamaru walks over to the bed as Kiba readjusts himself. He was now sitting on his knees, his front body in the same direction as Neji's ass._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come around the bed, Shikamaru. You'll get a better view on the edge." Kiba states, sternly. Shikamaru isn't too sure where this change of demeanor came from but Kiba's been demanding ever since they got back to the hotel. The lazy boy still listens, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. He sat near Neji's bottom, staring straight at his panties. Something about them made Shikamaru's stomach drop, even worse than just the skirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Speaking of the skirt, it was currently being pulled up, revealing Neji's panty covered ass. Shikamaru got a better view of them and he could feel his dick stir in his pants. He had the sudden urge to reach up and spank the boy but he knew he couldn't do that. He was staying in his lane right now until Kiba directed him to do anything else. He didn't want to ruin this, whatever _this _was.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kiba sticks his two fingers in his mouth, noting the way Shikamaru's eyes followed as he sucked. He knew it was a huge chance he was taking in suggesting this but Shikamaru has been shooting Neji looks all night. It was either judgment or lust but Kiba was leaning towards the latter and he was right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kiba takes his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, smirking as Shikamaru bites his lip. God, he wished he could read minds right now. He wanted to know exactly what Shikamaru was thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You ready, baby?" Kiba asks, turning his focus back to Neji. Neji nods, quickly and impatiently. He just wanted to be touched already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So eager." Kiba teases as he moves Neji's panties to the side, wasting no time in sticking a slicked finger in his tight hole. Neji grimaces at the feeling, gripping the bed seat. It didn't hurt too bad but it was terribly uncomfortable. He already knew that though. It still took him off guard every time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru turns towards Neji quickly, the Hyuga suddenly shoving his face in the pillow. He turns back to focus on Kiba's fingers, a second one inserted already. That must be why he threw his face down. Shikamaru almost felt disappointed that he didn't see the second finger enter, Neji's hole being stressed out so nicely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kiba starts to move his fingers, gripping Neji's hip with his other hand. It was obviously to keep him controlled but Shikamaru doubts that's going to work. Once Neji seemed adjusted enough, Kiba moves his fingers faster and rougher, moans and grunts dropping from the bottom boy's mouth. The sight was something Shikamaru has never seen before, not even in those magazines he stole from his dad when he was 14. This was so different. Breathtaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji yells out as Kiba hits a certain spot, a smirk appearing on the younger boy's face. It snapped Shikamaru right out of his trance and it almost made him nervous for a second. He's so glad no one was paying attention to him because he definitely jumped slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please fuck me already," Neji begs, making Kiba chuckle lightly. Kiba pulls his fingers from the boy, receiving a small groan in return. He rubs small circles into Neji's lower back, the boy sinking into the mattress. Shikamaru wanted to fuck him like that. He's never seen Neji so riled up. The boy is usually calm but right now he's a withering mess. He was sweaty and his hair was all over the place and he didn't seem to give a shit about any of that. For someone who tries so hard to keep a good appearance, he seems so undone right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm inside you all the time, baby boy. I wanna give Shikamaru this once in a lifetime opportunity. He deserves it." Kiba says, confirming everything for Shikamaru. They've been hooking up for a while now. Shikamaru would have never paired the two together, never really seeing them interact. Shikamaru knows he's not the most observant when it comes to relationships but if he had to pair Neji with anyone, he would have guessed TenTen, not Kiba._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru felt weird in a sense, practically barging into these twos relationship. Kiba basically invited him in though, suggesting that he wanted to sleep with Neji. He was bold to accuse Shikamaru of that but Kiba always was blunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay." Neji agrees, turning his head to face Shikamaru. They make eye contact and it took everything in Shikamaru to not just jump the boy right there. The lust in Neji's eyes was obvious but he isn't sure if it was towards him or Kiba. Either way, Shikamaru was about to lose his virginity to Neji Hyuga while Kiba watched. He couldn't think of a better way to lose it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pants off," Kiba demands, getting Shikamaru's attention. He nods, quickly standing up. He pushes his pants and underwear down, his erection springing free. He was ashamed to be almost fully hard just from watching. From his standing position, he could see Kiba was just as hard though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kiba lays back and turns his body to face Neji's, propping himself up on his side. He leans in close just as Shikamaru steps out of his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look, baby boy, Shikamaru's gonna make you feel so good. He's so big." Kiba points out, causing the Nara to blush. Now he has to give it his best just to please both of them. Kiba sits back on his knees, eyeing the Nara. He opens his mouth to speak but he closes it quickly, seeming to think about something. Shikamaru would be lying if he said it didn't make him nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come here, Shikamaru." Kiba finally says, his voice soft. It threw the boy off, who was expecting another demand. He still listens, walking back over to the other side of the bed. He hoped this was the last time he had to do that because he's getting annoyed with all the walking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This time seemed worth it though because when Shikamaru got over there, Kiba took him straight into his mouth. Shikamaru gasps out at the sudden contact, Kiba almost deep throating his member. It surprised the boy that he was that qualified at this, especially considering he seemed like the dominant one. They don't usually give head. Kiba removes his mouth, taking the hard cock in his hand. He swirls his tongue around the tip, receiving a grunt from Shikamaru. Kiba breaks all contact suddenly, disappointing the other boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're all ready now." Kiba states as he turns to pull Neji's panties down slightly and the standing boy suddenly realized why that just happened. He was doing his best to work with no lube. Shikamaru climbs onto the bed, Neji tensing up when he realizes he's finally getting the attention back on him. He lifts himself back on his hands and knees, arching his back as Shikamaru positions himself. Shikamaru felt ten different emotions at once but lust completely override all of them. He pushes into the boy slowly, a low moan leaving his mouth as the tight hole clenches around his cock. The sensation was overbearing and it felt like he was being pushed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru was a virgin but he wasn't dumb. He knew he couldn't move right away, in case he'd accidentally tear Neji. He assumed it was okay when Neji began to wiggle his hips though. That's when Kiba taps his leg and he completely forgot the boy was sitting there. He was putting on a show._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru moves his own hips, the friction making his stomach drop. He thrusts again, keeping a steady pace as he worked Neji open. The boy didn't seem to be too into the slow and steady shit so Shikamaru changed his stance. He lowers himself, resulting in Neji also lowering himself. It definitely gave Shikamaru a better angle to move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru roughly pushed into the boy, who yelps out in surprise and pleasure. The Nara smirks from behind him, repeating the thrust more than once. Neji was loud. That's something Shikamaru wouldn't have ever guessed. With each rough thrust came a holler or moan that more than likely has the neighbors in the next room awake. Shikamaru decided he didn't like the loudness and shoves Neji's face into the pillow, grabbing a hand full of his hair in the process._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shut up," Shikamaru demands and he didn't miss the snort that left Kiba's mouth from beside them. Shikamaru ignores it, tightening his grip on Neji's hair as he pushed himself deeper into the boy. He wasn't going to last long and it was almost embarrassing. He was stressed that he wasn't gonna pull out quickly enough. Kiba might be fine with Shikamaru fucking Neji but he doubts he'd be okay with someone cumming in his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru slows his thrust down, out of lack of energy and his orgasm approaching fast. He wanted Neji to feel just as good but that was pretty obvious that he has, if Neji's loudness is any indicator. He wanted Neji to cum before he did though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru removed his hand from Neji's hair before reaching around and taking his throbbing member into his hands. The boy involuntarily bucks at the touch, his body shaking. Shikamaru jerked him off as he thrusts into him, getting an in-sync rhythm going much sooner than he expected. He seemed to be a natural at this shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shikamaru," Neji whines out, before shoving his face into the pillow again. Shikamaru realized it was supposed to be a warning because Neji came all over his hand, the substance sticky and warm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru felt content enough to reach his own orgasm so he tries to pull out. He didn't get very far because Neji throws his ass back, connecting their hips together again. Shikamaru moans out at the sudden new feelings, involuntarily reaching the climax. He curses to himself, pulling out and actually succeeding this time. The rest of his cum shot all over the back of Neji's thighs, the other small amount leaking from his hole. Shikamaru thought it was the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow," Kiba speaks up, making Shikamaru jump for the second time today. Embarrassing. Shikamaru gets off the bed, wasting no time in slipping his underwear back on. He tries his best to wipe the nearly dried cum off his hand but it wouldn't budge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How did I do?" Neji asks, turning to lay on his back. He never broke his eye contact with Kiba though. Kiba grins, leaning down to press a kiss to Neji's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You did amazing baby but right now you need a shower," Kiba states as he stands up. Neji nods, putting his arms up in a motion like he wants to be carried. Kiba must have understood that as well because he picks the boy up, holding him bridal style as he took him into the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door shuts just as Shikamaru relaxed back onto the bed, avoiding the cum that dripped off Neji. He still thought their whole relationship was weird but he wasn't going to push it. Especially not if there could still be a chance this could happen again before they have to go back home. And when they do get back home, he can worry about the complications later. Hopefully, they're not as bad as women with feelings and shit. That can be such a drag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
